that crampcicol philbet
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: philbert! pretty plz review
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again! Another danige coming up!

Philbert….

"What!" Dante screamed and jumped up. "Philbert?" Wyatt, Dante, and Lyle all chilled out on the electric blue couches at HQ. Why does Dante have that angry, jealous look on his face? Lyle thought to himself. Then his phone beeped. He flipped open his phone as Dante continued his rant. Wyatt must've been thinking the same thing because when Lyle read the message Wyatt thought the same exact words.

Dante had covered up saying he was cool with Philbert just to hang onto Angie. "Ok, what is it about Philbert?" Dante ranted. "Is it because he's Asian? But Philbert's not even smart! And he doesn't brush his teeth either! Did you know that?" Lyle looked up and continued to type some more.

'Yo, what's going on with him? He was perfectly cool with Leroy.'

'Actually he wasn't.'

'Oh yeah good point.'

Wyatt gasped suddenly understanding, then typed furiously on his keypad. Causing Dante to stare, but soon go back to calling Philbert every name under the sun. "Philbert's, your best friend though." Lyle reasoned. "Ok, correction YOU guys are my best friends." Dante said in his a matter-of-fact voice. Lyle's phone beeped again. ' Dante, has feelings for Angie but being how absent minded he is, DOESN'T realize it. Thus blaming it on an innocent Philbert.' Lyle also gasped catching on. Causing Dante to break from his rant. "Why are you guys texting so much and who! Sorry to burst up the "gasp" session. But I don't like not being "in" the circle!" making quotation signals with his hands Dante pestered. "ummmm….. Angie?" Wyatt said in an unconfident voice, looking at Lyle for support. "Angie's brother Wakeen!" Lyle quickly injected.

"Oh, tell him I said hi." Dante softened for a moment then quickly returned to his rage.

" Philbert is such a CRAMPCICOL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Let's cut to the chase, CHAPTER 2

Lyle strode down the hall in search of Angie and a quick snack. Lyle smiled as he approached Angie's locker, there was his pretty new girlfriend. They were having an animated conversation about 21 jump street. "Hey babe." Lyle said placing an arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh hey, Lyle! What are we going to do this weekend?" She asked her dark blue eye counteracting her tanned skin. "I'll tell you in our second hour, ok? I wanted to talk to Angie for a moment." Lyle responded. "Alright I love how my boyfriend is best friends with my best friend!" Angie smiled now that she had a girl as a friend finally. Jenny (his girlfriend) squelled and skipped down the hall swishing her puffy ponytail. " I have to say she is my favorite of your girlfriends." Angie laughed and looked in her mirror her impressive brown eyes grazing herself always judging her. She had learned to ignore them but nothing worked. She was against her own conscious.

Lyle's voice broke her thoughts. "Best friends?" Lyle asked before continuing. "Did you tell her who you like?" Angie abruptly turned away from her locker mirror, to look at Lyle puzzled. "Um, why do you ask? Plus I like someone else now… actually I've had funny feelings about this person during and before I even meet Philbert…"

Meanwhile.

"Pst, Wyatt." Philbert whispered from his desk across his own. "Yeah?" Wyatt responded. Then thinking held up his index finger in a wait a min geasture. Popping out a loose leaf he wrote.

"Yeah?"

"Hey um, do you know why Dante's pissed at me?" Wyatt snuck a look at Dante, his chocolate eyes narrowed, grinding his teeth in anger, and mentally burning a hole in the wall. "Oww.." he silently grimanced because grinding your teeth hurts.

"Nope." Wyatt wrote convincing Philbert though his face gave away his lie. Philbert didn't alaborate to ask Wyatt anymore.

"Well if you find out could you tell me? Does it have something to do with Angie? I promised him I'd lay off. He told me he talked to Angie about it and she said, she was interested in someone else. Wyatt gasped had a silent "who! What! When? Attack then quickly recomposed himself.

"Sure."


	3. self control probs

**Yay I'm up late and bored what's that tell you! That I'm going to type YAY. Thank you for reading I'm new to ff so didn't know how to upload new chapters… -_- Anyway I want to give a big thanks to surf sexy because she fallowed my crappy story. And if my favorite author for danige reads this (ForgetlessAndMeaningless) I sincerely hope you enjoy this. That was long… XD**

"Umm Jenny I don't know if hearts are really my thing." Angie said forcing a smile on her face and pushed back her tangled hair into a hairband. Jenny just giggled and colored in her "I love Lyle" heart. "So who do you like exactly Angie?" Angie froze at her bluntness and turned pink. "Uh well…" She quickly replaced the "D" in the tiny heart on the corner of her note book into an unreadable squiggle.

"A …a… a guy." Jenny's eyes got large. "Oh my… you're a lesbian!" Her mouth turning into an "o" Angie looked at her with annoyance Jenny really wasn't that bright. She silently shook her head. "No I just don't know if I should tell you." Jenny's face dropped. "Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date because I like girls to but never mind."

**(WOW ok that was a twist… but ok hand I'll go with it.)**

Angie's eyes bulged. "Then why are you dating Lyle?" Jenny scoffed. "Because I like both! Dur… but I prefer girls." Jenny winked at Angie. Angie just sat dumbfounded and frozen.

"So who do you like?"

"Dante… Dante Ontero."

"Wyatt!" Lyle whisper-yelled, then pulled him along to a quiet spot in the hall. "Angie, she…" He stopped mid-sentence as Dante rode up. "Wassup mi… whatever bro is in Spanish!" Dante grinned jumping from his skateboard. "Hey you guys seen Angie?" Speak of the devil Angie quietly walked up behind Dante and whispered. "Happy birthday Mr. President." Dante shivered at her husky voice and felt electricity from nowhere in his veins. "Hey…" He said shakily. He cleared his throat. Get it together Ontero. He mentally yelled at himself. All he could think about is if she had a mysterious tattoo and could he find it and where. Dante felt his pants get a little tighter. He narrowed his eyes. "I got to go."

He fast paced walked down the hall trying not to think about heavenly Angie and how she could even make a tee shirt a weapon to unravel his nerves. Why do tee shirts fit so tight on everything? He whimpered and concentrated on math. Math never turned him on…unless … no don't do it! Dante ran into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. "Just you and me stally and then he grinned and panicked again.

**Dante and his self control problems mwhahahaha. Please reveiw I guess this is t for a reason right?lol**


	4. ENDING

**Why not finish? Heck yeauh! Sorry I like regular show. Tehee and nigahiga. Thx for reading THE FINAL CHAPTER!*deep voice* *coughing* I can't pull that off.**

***virtual hugs***

The bell rang and all the teens ran out the doors. **(Review if you've done this.)** Wyatt texted Dante to meet him at HQ. So did Lyle to Angie. Half an hour later everyone plopped down on the blue couches laughing and talking about school. Lyle cracked open his phone "Oh we got to go Wyatt" Said Lyle looking at Wyatt. "Yeah um where do we have to go again?" "You Know!" Lyle wiggled his brows as emphasis. "ohhh," The two ran out the door "BYE"

Dante and Angie sat stunned. "Ok…" Dante turned to Angie suddenly shy. "Angie I have something to tell you." "What is it braces?" Angie smiled. Dante rolled his eyes. Then things got silent this was the moment they were supposed to fight but they didn't want to she just wanted him to like her then they could fight all day. If he liked that. She began to think what if he's turned on by torture. She bit her lip. I'm just avoiding my feelings she thought. The awkward silence settled in. Dante bit his lip. More silence.

They both simultaneously closed their eyes shut and screamed at each other.

"I LIKE YOU I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME BACK!"

Their eyes snapped open.

"Really omg that's a relief."

"Quick repeating me!"

Frustrated and in love they crashed each other's lips on their own. Angie's whole body heated up she jumped on Dante their lips still attached and moved her head around they just couldn't keep still. She pulled on his hair as he did her's . He moaned in pleasure she smiled against his lips. He laughed against her's. They both gasped for air and panted with anticipation. She ripped off his grease monkey jacket. They continued to make out heatedly. His tongue against hers. 'talk-nerdy-to-me" she gasped in between kisses. "I'm- not-that-smart" She laughed and dug her hands into his back pulling him as close as physically possible. Angie gasped for air as he pulled away. Somehow Angie was snaked into Dante and Dante into her. "That was AWESOME!" Dante sang.

She laughed and tackled him back onto the couch.

**Ohhhh heated good ending bad ending? Tell me! Hey at least they got together! -_-**


End file.
